


Please just touch me softly

by Cupcake_The_Timelady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daydreaming, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush, The rest of seventeen mentioned - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Wonwoo thinks that he is so secretive about his feelings, but in reality Jeonghan already knows, but not really, caressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_The_Timelady/pseuds/Cupcake_The_Timelady
Summary: Wonwoo's love language is touch and it has always been that. And then he harbours a crush on his hyung which he didn't mean too. Now he needs to keep that crush a secret from everyone but is that possible.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Please just touch me softly

Wonwoo could easily admit that his love language is touch, as he was not the best with the whole talking thing and admitting feelings and such. Yes, he could go days talking about the latest article that he found or the newest book he had just read, that was a no brainer for him. That's things he was passionate about. He was well learned and well informed, that would all that knew him admit but he's terribly shy so saying out loud that he loved someone or even just telling someone how much they mean to him seemed impossible.

It might stem from the fact that his parents never really says it out loud, it was just a kinda understood thing. No one needed the words to be said that often, and maybe for the best, that way the words didn't loose its meaning. Don't worry, Wonwoo's parents loved both him and his little brother very much, they were just hard working people who showed their love in a much different way than we do.

Sometimes they would come home very late and he was the one to get the food ready for him and his younger brother. A responsibility he bore proudly as he was the hyung, he was the protector of his little brother. It was never a hard thing to do luckily. His parents were usually really good at meal prepping and things usually only needed a little bit of heating up. Lucky for Wonwoo cause he couldn't work a kitchen very well but both of them got food inside their stomachs so everything was good.

The way the brothers showed their love for each other was through action. A ruffle to the hair or a quick hug was usually the way it went. They grew up close and together, learning to become the men that they would soon become.

The absence of their parents was not fruitless, because of their work they were able to give Wonwoo and his brother opportunities to follow their dreams. For his brother it meant for a short period of time becoming a professional model, which meant not being home for a lot of time because of different shoots. For Wonwoo it was music, he had probably already filled four or five notebooks out with song lyric ideas when his mother sent him a link with the audition for Pledis Entertainment.

Wonwoo figured that he probably wouldn't get in but he might as well use the audition as some experience in doing that kind of thing. What he didn't plan for was that he actually got accepted as a trainee and suddenly moved to Seoul to follow his dreams.

There he met his new closest friends, a friendship he wouldn't trade for the world. He might have been shy in the start but an amazing friendship blossomed between them all. Wonwoo got twelve new brothers and before he knew it, they debuted as Seventeen under Seungcheol's leadership.

That was five years ago, nine since he started at Pledis and oh how everything had changed. The twelve brothers turned into eleven and no it wasn't because someone died or he got into a fight with someone. No, his feelings just started to bloom for this one particular person, feelings he couldn't stop.

His gaze always seemed to land on him, always seemed to analyze him. The way he bore himself with pride, the way he always seemed to have a sly remark to everything, the way his body... 

It was crazy how Wonwoo hadn't noticed his own fixation on Jeonghan after so long but now that he got words on it, he could see it crystal clear. He gravitated towards him, both with body and eyes. He was like his own personal sun, such a strong personality that was so blindingly beautiful. His body felt hot every time he neared him, a miracle since Wonwoo always was cold. Jeonghan really meant a lot to him.

The only was that Wonwoo didn't know what he was supposed to do with this crush, he didn't wanna ruin their friendship. Instead he enjoyed every instance where they were leaning up against each other, every time their bodies touched and every time he spoke to him. All of those instances were kept close to Wonwoo's heart, cradling them as the only form of affection that he got from his hyung.

Wonwoo's love language is touch, which is why it makes sense why his body was extra sensitive to touch. He was also a gluttony in that sense, always craving the physical affection from the others which none were shy to give. The most sensitive part was definitely his neck, there was always sparks going through his body every time someone touched him there and usually he wouldn't let anyone touch him there except for apparently now.

They were doing a Vlive with the whole group and everyone either sat on the floor or on a chair and of course Wonwoo ended on the floor but he really didn't mind. Jeonghan was sitting right behind him, his knees slightly touching his back, it was enough to make him unfocus but the shimmers were definitely there. He was so aware of him being right behind him.

Seungcheol was at the moment talking to the camera and the fans when he suddenly felt Jeonghan spread his legs apart and pulled Wonwoo closer so that he was sitting between his legs and both of them could sit more comfortably.

Wonwoo was trying so hard not to make a sound or blush but it became even harder when Jeonghan placed his hand on his neck and started to caress it with his thumb.

Wonwoo was now hyper focused on that and couldn't concentrate on the Vlive anymore, only on his hand and how it was sending sparks down his spine. It seemed like such a nonchalantly action with nothing behind it but Wonwoo couldn't help but daydream that it meant something more.

Before he knew it, it was time to end it and say goodbye to the fans. He just about managed to do so much and then he was no longer on camera. The Vlive being turned off and he was no longer his stage persona. None of the members left their seats, just seemed to continue their conversations with each other. A quite normal thing to happen after streaming live. Jeonghan was talking to Joshua but kept on caressing Wonwoo's neck. 

He let himself enjoy the moment and fell into the feeling of closeness with Jeonghan. This was probably the closest thing he ever was gonna get with Jeonghan, he probably didn't even realise what kinda effect he had on the younger boy. If he knew, then he would probably stop so he kept it to himself so he didn't ruin it.

It was a harsh reality which is why he found himself more in his daydream world than in the real world. Why did it have to be his bandmate that he fell in love with and not someone else. Why did it have to be someone he saw everyday making it harder to get over these feelings. If just he was on the other side of the country then maybe his feelings would slowly fade away with time, or maybe not. Knowing himself, he wouldn’t get over the crush but instead it would hit him tenfold next time he saw him and then he probably couldn’t be so good at hiding them. So maybe it was for the best that he was near.

_ He could feel the others leaving the room but the two of them stayed back. Wonwoo almost wanted to bare his neck for his Hyung telling him to continue with his caressing. Jeonghan sat down behind him and placed his other hand on his tummy, drawing circles with his fingers. Small mewls came out of Wonwoo’s mouth, happy to finally get the attention that he needed from Jeonghan.  _

_ He then removed his hand from his neck and Wonwoo was almost about to whine at the loss of contact when it was replaced by a pair of lips, placing whispers of kisses from his jawline to the end of his shoulder. His sweet sounding voice softly whispering into Wonwoo’s ear. “Does this feel good Wonu?” _

_ He could only softly nod, his head falling backwards. A soft chuckle sent shivers down his spine. Jeonghan moved out from behind and sat on his knees in front of him, pulling him into a kiss. His hands around Wonwoo’s neck pulling him deeper into it. Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered close and kissed back, feeling Jeonghan's soft lips on his rough ones. They almost feel like clouds.  _

_ When they finally parted, Jeonghan placed his hands on Wonwoo’s knees, resting them and slowly caressing them. He looked at Wonwoo with such love that it made his heart flutter. His voice suddenly spoke his name in a soft whisper. “Wonwoo” _

“Wonwoo?” Jeonghan’s voice rang out and effectively pulled him back to the real world, he was squatting in front of him looking a bit concerned at Wonwoo. His hands on his knees stroking them softly to get his attention. “It’s time to go.”

It was weird being pulled out of the daydream like that and seeing almost the same view with just a few changes. The love on Jeonghan's face was gone and he felt his heart plummet to his stomach, he shouldn’t feel that over a daydream but it was definitely an eyeopener. Jeonghan was not his. He blinked a few times trying to shake the feeling of disappointment, before giving Jeonghan a soft smile. “Okay.”

“You alright?” He can’t know Wonwoo's true feelings, what if it would ruin their friendship or even worse the group’s dynamic. Would he be kicked out if Jeonghan started to feel uncomfortable around him or would he be forced to quit himself. All of the worst scenarios went through his head and not once did he think that Jeonghan would return his feelings, that someone as amazing as him would like someone like Wonwoo and why would he. So he put on his best smile and buried all of these thoughts, he didn’t need that right now.

"I'm fine, just zoned out a bit." He took the outstretched hand to get up from the ground. Jeonghan gave him one final look before he placed his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder and walked together out of the room and out to the cars that would take them home. It felt nice to have his arm around him and he had to remind himself not to disappear once again.

When they got back home, Wonwoo went straight to his room that he shared with Mingyu and laid down on his bed. He started scrolling through the Twitter timeline on his secret Twitter account, trying to find some of the cool fanart that their fans sometimes make when a small knock on his door could be heard. "Wonu, can I come in?"

It was Jeonghan, of course it was Jeonghan I mean who else would it be with his luck. Trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation, he stayed laying on his bed and kept scrolling through his feed. "Sure."

It was only when he heard the door close that he decided to turn around to look at him and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. No he was not naked you idiots. No instead he was standing in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tee, his hair still damp from presumably a bath and with a towel in his hand, which again supports the bath theory. He looked so dreamy and hot.

He swallowed deeply and cleared his throat, before he could finally make eye contact with him. "So, what's up?" 

"You just seemed a little out of it earlier, and you still are," he walked closer to Wonwoo's bed and sat down on it, looking at him with such a worried look. "Are you alright Wonwoo, you know you can tell me anything?"

Wonwoo couldn't help but fall a little bit more for the man sitting right beside him. He had seen a change in him and had come to check if he was okay, how could he not fall even more for this man. He sat up straight even though he wasn't and placed his phone to the side, giving Jeonghan his full attention."Nothing is bothering me, don't worry about that."

"But something is, isn't it. You have started to act strange around me, it's small things but something has definitely changed." Damn him and his great intuition, how had he noticed even though he tried so hard to keep it under the rugs. Now he needed to lie to him and Wonwoo hated lying.

"Uhm, yes but it's not something you need to worry about." Dang it, why did he admit that. Jeonghan is stubborn and could easily get information out of him if he wanted.

"If you don't want to tell, then you don't need to but do you mind if I stay here and hang out for a bit? It's been a long time since it has only been us two alone." Him staying in his room and hanging out, that sounded so nice. So he nodded and Jeonghan smiled back at him before scooting closer and up against the wall. Wonwoo hesitantly followed and sat right beside him.

It turned out to be quite nice, Wonwoo was able to keep his blush under control most of the time and they were just talking to each other like the good friends they are. Wonwoo could do this, he could keep it a secret, this was to precious for him and he didn't want to lose this friendship over a stupid crush.

Wonwoo starte to get more and more tired as they talked and Jeonghan smoothly opened his arm so that Wonwoo could lean up against him. He was too tired to even realise that, he was too tired to realise that Jeonghan was slowly caressing his arm, making it hard for him to stay awake. And he was apparently too tired to keep his thoughts, thoughts and notice it. "I can't tell him."

"Whom can't you tell?" Jeonghan asked, looking softly down at the almost asleep boy, wondering if he was even coherent enough to actually talk to.

"Jeonghan." 

"What can't you tell Jeonghan?" It was kinda risky but Jeonghan was invested now and maybe now he would find out why Wonwoo had been acting like this for some time. He had an idea but he needed a little more proof.

"That I love him, that I love Jeonghan…" And as that sentence ended, Wonwoo started to snore, falling fully asleep. That sentence made Jeonghan freeze up for a second before relaxing again. He continued to caress Wonwoo's arm with a small smile on his face. The sleeping boy in his arms loved him and that thought made his heart beat just a little faster.

Slowly he started to move out of his arms, making sure not to wake him. When he was out he slowly moved Wonwoo down from the sitting position so that he was laying down on the bed instead. He tugged a blanket around his body, knowing how quickly that boy got cold and sick. He needed to make sure that that didn't happen. Seeming satisfied with his work, Jeonghan leaned over Wonwoo and leaned in close. He softly placed his lips on the sleeping individual's cheek and gave him a fleeting kiss. "I love you too. Take your time, I'll wait for you to be ready to tell me."

He then walked out, sending one last glance to the sleeping boy before moving down the hallways with a small smile on his lips. He had confirmed what Jeonghan was pretty sure about and to know that he was right made his body warm up in happiness and love. God he loved that shy boy.

"I'll wait for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, this was really fun to write and I'm thinking of writing a second part to this, so let me know if that is something that you'll want 😊


End file.
